Senatorum Vigilius
Senatorum Vigilius, or High Senate of Vigilius in low gothic, is the governing organ of the Vigilius Sector and replaces the office of sector governor. It is formed by the heads of the various Imperial adeptae present in the sector and the final executive authority short of Terra within Vigilius. History High Senate of Vigilius was found after the Horus Heresy as the sector was recognised by the High Lords of Terra. Originally it was a small council of seven prefectsLeader of each sub-sector holds the rank of "Prefect of Adeptus Administratum". and the lord marshal of the Adeptus Arbites. After the Volharian Tech-Heresy, as the Nereides sub-sector was compromised, the emptied seat of the prefect of Nereides sub-sector was replaced by the representative of Adeptus Mechanicus within the sector. Originally it was rotated between the three remaining forge worlds within the sector but the cycle was changed in favor of Ivaldi Primus due its close proximity and association with the sector capitol, Turbela. Currently the position is decided by votes of the three forge worlds and the high magistrate of Senatorum Vigilius, which means that the high logis of Mechanicum has represented Ivaldi forge for fifteen centuries for now. When Second Sphere of Expansion of Tau Empire saw two worlds within Vigilius to secede into Tau Empire, remaining worlds of sub-sector Ixos were moved into the Lebennia sub-sector. It is the last time the composition of the senate has been changed as the seat of the prefect of Ixos subsector was discontinued. Organisation The Senatorum is divided into the Upper and Lower Chambers, of which only the former holds executive power. Members of the Lower Chamber have mostly an observant role as it has no formal composition, instead it is formed of liaison officers and staff members holding higher positions in Imperial organizations who attend the Senatorum sessions. Upper Chamber *'High Magistrate' - nominally the sector governor, representing the sector outwards, is also tasked with overseeing the senate's sessions. *'Lord Marshal of the Arbites' - ruler of the Arbites forces within the sector, Lord Marshal's duty is to uphold the Lex Imperialis and leave politicizing to other members of the senate. *'High Cardinal Astra of Vigilius' - as of 280.M36 the cardinals of the sector were allowed to have one representative in the Upper Chamber and it is nominated by sector-synod and holds titular of high cardinal astra of Vigilius. *'High Logis of the Mechanicum' - representative of the Adeptus Mechanicus within the sector. Position is voted by the fabricator generals of the three forge worlds within Vigilius and high magistrate of the senate. *'Lord Admiral of Battlefleet Vigilius' *'Speaker of the Fleets' - Separate from the Imperial Navy, this individual represents the merchant and civil fleets operating within the sector. Often, he is also a seasoned and distinguished captain himself. *'Prefect of Arteside-Vigile' *'Prefect of Drucox Superia' *'Prefect of Lebennia subsector' *'Prefect of Lova Superia' *'Prefect of Turbela-Ivaldi' Lower Chamber Typically, a member of the Upper Chamber will bring various clerks and staff members with him to provide information, documents or give accounts. For this, they will present these members to the high magistrate in advance and require their approval to have them speak. Most influential participants in the Lower Chamber are planetary governors and their representatives, chartist captains, members of the Navis Nobilite, legislatives of Departmento Munitorum or Ordo Tempestus, cardinals of Vigilius sector and inquisitors. Current Members *'High Magistrate Macrianus II Vas Boren' - Bureaucrat to the core, Vas Boren is a passionless man with an obsession for procedures and protocol. Deeming them vital to maintain his authority, it is a loosely guarded secret that most decisions are made informally before the sessions to save time and nerves. *... Notes See also *Timeline of the Vigilius Sector *Vigilius sector/Addendum References Category:Ultima Segmentum Category:Vigilius sector Category:Imperium